The Birthday Wish
by Kay-san1ShinomoriMiyu
Summary: Meyu made a wish that she and her friends could go to YYH world and meet the gang. What happens when they wake up the next day in Makai?And on top of that there are demons after them!
1. A Simple Wish

A Simple Wish  
  
Kay-chan: ok, just so everyone knows, i dont own Yu Yu Hawkesho. Want a quick summary? too bad, u cant have one.  
  
i own ria, meyu, koaru(not the character from RK)and Yuna. Otherwise, thats all i have to say  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meyumi(Meyu)Masumoto scanned the room. She glance at her checkboard.  
  
Balloons: Check!  
  
Streamers: Check!  
  
YYH Party Decorations: Check!  
  
  
  
*thinking*Everything was ready. Now all she needed was...the guests*  
  
*door rings*   
  
Meyu: i'll get it! *she raced down the hall at top speed, swung around the corner and pulled open the door*   
  
Ria: Meyu!!  
  
Meyu: I'm so glad ur here! we gotta check everything over before Koaru- *both laugh at their friend's nick-name* -and yuna-san get here  
  
Ria: *looks around* "u've got the streamers, the napkins and plates, the balloons....i think we're set!"  
  
Meyu: "what do u think of the place tags? I made them myself! Hiei for yuna, kurama for me, yusuke for u, and koenma for koaru"  
  
Ria: *laughs again* "they're wonderful!"  
  
*door rings*  
  
*both run to door*  
  
Koaru: *smiles* "Hey guys!!" *looks around* "OMG!!! its all yu yu hawkesho!" *thinking*then my card will totally go over well*  
  
Ria: Hey Emily!  
  
Koaru: Hey Emily!  
  
*all laugh*(u see, both koaru and ria's real names r emily. they each have their nick-names tho)  
  
Meyu: Now all we need is yuna  
  
Koaru: *sets gift with Ria's*  
  
*door rings one more time*  
  
Meyu: *runs*  
  
Yuna: Konnichiwa(hello) Meyu-san!  
  
Meyu: Oi(hey) Yuna-san!  
  
*both laugh*  
  
Yuna: *looks around* *sees hiei blloon* Hiei!!!  
  
Meyu: I knew u'd love it!  
  
Koaru: Let's get this party started girls!!  
  
Ria: Yea!  
  
Meyu: I vote prezzies, then cake. what do u think?  
  
everyone: definatly!  
  
Meyu: *opens Ria's present* Arigato Ria-san!!!(its a card she made with roses and kurama pics all over saying happy b-day and some nail polish)  
  
Ria: any time Meyu!  
  
Meyu: *opens Koaru's present* Thanks so much Koaru!(its a card with the yu yu gang and kurama inside, and a kurama action figure)  
  
Korau: No prob meyu!  
  
Meyu: *opens yuna's gift* *gasp* yuna-san!!!  
  
Yuna: u like it?  
  
Meyu: Yup!(its a kurama plushie) *huggles plushie* kurama-kun!!!  
  
*all laugh*  
  
Koaru: what d'ya say we get to that cake now!  
  
Meyu: Alright!  
  
*all at table looking at their place tags*  
  
yuna: it hiei!!!!  
  
Meyu: So i chose well, didnt i?  
  
all: yep!!  
  
yuna: make ur wish already!  
  
koaru: yea, i'm starved!  
  
meyu: alright already! *closes eyes tight and makes wish*  
  
Ria: Well? what'd u wish for?  
  
Meyu: Cant tell! that'd jinks it!  
  
Koaru: aw come ON, u can tell us!  
  
Meyu: *shakes head* Nu uh! no way!  
  
Koaru: *starts tickling Meyu*  
  
Meyu: *laughing* Stop! stop!  
  
Koaru: No way! C'mon guys!  
  
Ria & Yuna: *join in*  
  
Meyu: Ah!!! *laughing her head off* stop!!!  
  
*everyone stops*  
  
Meyu: Lets eat! *cuts cake*  
  
Koaru: *eating*  
  
Meyu: Koaru, u look like Serena(from sailor moon)! do u ever stop eating sweets?  
  
Koaru: and u sound like Ami!(also from SM)  
  
Yuna: *whisper to Ria* r they always like this?  
  
Ria: 'fraid so! u'll get used to it  
  
*both laugh*  
  
Meyu & Koaru: Whats so funny?  
  
Yuna & Ria: u!  
  
Koaru & Meyu: *fall anime style*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*LATER IN MEYU'S ROOM*  
  
everyone: *painting nails*  
  
Meyu: These r great colors Ria! *shows off red roses she painted on*  
  
Yuna: Yea! *shows off fire-looking nails*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*EVEN LATER IN MEYU'S ROOM*  
  
Yuna & Meyu talking*  
  
Yuna: they fell asleep quick  
  
Meyu: yep  
  
Yuna: so what was ur wish?  
  
Meyu: well....all i can say is it has to do with yu yu hawkesho, ok?  
  
Yuna: ok  
  
Meyu: Night Yuna-san!  
  
Yuna: Night Meyu-san!  
  
*both go to sleep* 


	2. Things get Weird

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 2: Things get weird  
  
Kay-chan: Hey all! me again. glad u liked the last chapter! well, lots of surprizes in this chapter. enjoy reading the adventures of me and my friends(meyu's me, i told u ria and koaru r both named emily, and yuna is, well, yuna...lol)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meyu: *Wakes up* Boy am i hungry...*opens door*what the?!*wakes up yuna*  
  
Yuna: what is it?  
  
Meyu: we're not in my house...  
  
Yuna: what do u mean?  
  
Meyu: I mean out there is not my house...  
  
Yuna: *looks* ur right...  
  
Meyu: of course i am! would i lie about something like this? no! so do u know where we r?  
  
Yuna: *looks one more time* ok, dont freak out, but i think we're in Makai...  
  
Meyu: MAKAI??!!  
  
Yuna: What was ur wish?  
  
Meyu: That me and my friends could meet the yu yu gang...  
  
Yuna: Looks like u got ur wish...  
  
Meyu: Yup...*wakes up Ria and Koaru*  
  
Ria & Koaru: WHAT?!  
  
Yuna: U heard me! we're in Makai!  
  
Ria: I dont believ it..  
  
Meyu: just look out that door..*points to door*  
  
Ria: *looks* ohmigosh!  
  
Yuna: I suggest we start moving, it's safer that way. it's too easy to get trapped in here...  
  
Meyu: okay then, lets go  
  
all: *walk out door*  
  
Meyu: *looking around at demons*  
  
Random Demon(RD): *glares*  
  
Meyu: *scared* i dont like it here...  
  
Koaru: Well at least u might me Kurama! *laughs*  
  
Meyu: I dont apreciate the humor right now, Koaru...  
  
Yuna: *glaring at demons* what'r u lookin at?  
  
Meyu: Us...  
  
Ria: She's right, we must look out of place...  
  
Meyu: oh shoot! we're still in our pajamas, too! that doesnt help..  
  
Yuna: Four ningen girls walking around in Makai doesnt bode well with all the demons walking around...  
  
Meyu: Right! *looks tough*  
  
All: *glaring at demons*  
  
Demon: *walks up to Yuna* hey ningen..  
  
Yuna: *slaps demon* bug off ugly!  
  
Meyu: That was great! *laughs as demon walks away*  
  
Yuna: I have the feeling he'll be back...  
  
Ria: Me too...  
  
Koaru: *unusually silent*  
  
Meyu: What's wrong Koaru? ur so quiet...  
  
Koaru: This place is so scary...  
  
Meyu: I know what u mean..and it seems like everyone is staring at us...  
  
Ria: *trying to lighten things up* well, we did just give eachother makeovers last night...  
  
Meyu: I dont really think thats why they're all looking at us...*looks around*  
  
Yuna: Just dont worry about it. we can all fight, right?  
  
all: yea  
  
Yuna: so dont worry, we'll be ok  
  
Ria: She's right u know. Dont worry about it  
  
Meyu & Koaru: Right!  
  
all: *walking around*  
  
Koaru: Where exactly are we going?  
  
Yuna: I'm trying to see if i recognise anything from the show...*looks*  
  
Ria: Same here  
  
Meyu: Ok, good idea  
  
demon: *walking*  
  
Meyu: *walking*  
  
demon: *walking into Meyu*  
  
both: ow...  
  
Meyu: *looks down* *gasp*  
  
Demon: What?  
  
Meyu: Its u! it's really u! hey Yuna, come here!  
  
Yuna: *runs over* omg!!  
  
Meyu: I know! Hey Hiei, u seen Kurama around?  
  
Hiei: How do u know me?  
  
Yuna: Long story..  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Meyu: *laughs* so do u know where the fox is?  
  
Hiei: No  
  
Meyu: Darn...  
  
Yuna: Well we found Hiei, thats good, isnt it?  
  
Meyu: *laughs* oh Yuna...  
  
Yuna: What?  
  
Meyu: Anyway, Hiei, can u take us to Kurama's place in Ningenkai?  
  
Hiei: How'd u know about that ningen?  
  
Yuna: another long story  
  
Hiei: Fine, Follow me *walks*  
  
Girls: *follow*  
  
Hiei: *stops infront of a house*  
  
Meyu: Wow..its actually his house...  
  
Ria: I know. has this been ur life-long dream or what?  
  
Meyu: Em! sh..  
  
Ria & Koaru & Yuna: *laugh*  
  
Meyu: Oh domara(shut up)u bakas(morons.it could also mean stupid)  
  
Yuna: Never!  
  
Meyu: *knocks* *holding breath*  
  
*door knob turns*  
  
*door opens* 


	3. Meeting the Fox

A Simple Wish  
  
Part 3: Meeting the Fox  
  
Kay-chan: Once again, I dont not own YYH so dont ask. Okay, recap..  
  
==================================================================  
  
Meyu had a YYH themed 14th b-day party(forgot to mention the 14 part but o well)Her b-day wish was that she,   
  
her 3 friends Koaru, Ria, and Yuna, could meet the YYH gang. She wakes up the next morning to find her and her   
  
friends in Makai. Then they bump into Hiei who takes them to Kuramas(because they asked)  
  
==================================================================  
  
*door opens*  
  
Kurama: Hello *sees Hiei* Oh, hi Hiei! Who are these girls?  
  
Meyu: *blushing* Konnichiwa Kurama-san!  
  
Kurama: *impressed* Hello to u too. What's ur name?  
  
Yuna: I'm Yuna*points to meyu*she's Meyumi-  
  
Meyu: But u can call me Meyu  
  
Yuna: *glares*  
  
Hiei: *laughs*  
  
Yuna: *pleased* anyway, that's*points to blonde girl* Koaru and *points* that's Ria  
  
Meyu: Well, actually, Ria and Koaru's real names are Emily, but we call them by they're nicknames!  
  
girls: *laugh*  
  
Kurama: Nice to meet u all!  
  
Meyu: *blushes deeper*  
  
Kurama: So why are u here?  
  
Yuna: Well, Meyu made a wish at her b-day yesterday and it came true and we were in Makai when we woke up and then bumped   
  
into Hiei and he took us here cuz Meyu asked him to  
  
Meyu: *glares at Yuna*  
  
Yuna: *looks innocent*  
  
Meyu: So...we were wondering if u could help us?  
  
Kurama: I guess, here, come in *waves them in*  
  
girls: *come in*  
  
Kurama: So what can I do for you?  
  
Yuna: *about to say something*  
  
Meyu: *jabs Yuna in the side*Shh!  
  
Yuna: ow..*shoots Meyu a what-was-that-for glare then turns to Kurama*  
  
Meyu: Well, we have no clue where we are, other than in Ningenkai..  
  
Kurama: So you know about all that?  
  
Meyu: Oh yes! and-*gets clomped* *glares at Yuna*  
  
Yuna: Shh!!  
  
Meyu: Anyway, we were wondering if you could help us around. we have no place to stay-*recieves u-sly-girl glances from   
  
her friends*-and no clue what to do *glares at all friends*  
  
Koaru & Ria & Yuna: *laugh*  
  
Meyu: *glares again*Do you think you can help us?  
  
Kurama: Well, I think you're all safer in Ningenkai at this point..hold on*walks out of room*  
  
Meyu: I wonder what he's doing..  
  
Kurama: *dials nimber* Yusuke? come here with Keiko. okay? hurry. bye!*walks back to girls*  
  
Yuna: What was that all about?  
  
Kurama: Oh, I called Yusuke and Keiko  
  
Ria: Yusuke's coming over?  
  
Kurama: Yes  
  
Meyu: So why's Keiko coming?  
  
Kurama: I think she can help you around, being a girl and all  
  
Meyu: Oh, okay then  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Meyu: That was quick  
  
Yuna: Yup  
  
Kurama: *walks to door* 


	4. The YYH gang

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting the YYH gang  
  
Kay-chan: Remember the disclaimer cuz i'm not saying it again! i just wanna say: sailorearth1023, thanks for ur support!   
  
Raei Dagger, i love ur stories! thanks for reviewing! Yuna, arigato for the review!  
  
Koaru: Get on with it already!  
  
Kay-chan: Alright, alright!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama: *opens door*  
  
Yusuke: *walks in with Keiko and(say it aint so! no!!!)kuwabara*  
  
Keiko: Hi everyone, I'm Keiko  
  
Meyu: Konnichiwa Keiko, I'm Meyu  
  
Yuna: I'm Yuna  
  
Koaru: I'm Emily, but u can call me Koaru like everyone else  
  
Ria: My name's Emily too, but u can call me Ria  
  
Keiko: Okay then!  
  
Kuwabara: *looks at all the girls*  
  
all the girls: *look at him*  
  
Kuwabara: *smiles*  
  
girls: *glare*  
  
Kuwabara: *looks nervous*  
  
Kurama: *looks at girls*  
  
girls: *looks innocent*  
  
Meyu: *walks over and sticks hand out for Yusuke to shake* Oi(hey) Urameshi Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: *hesitantly puts hand in Meyu's*  
  
Meyu: *grips hard*  
  
Yusuke: *surprised*  
  
Meyu: *smiles happily* *lets go* *walks to kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: *worried*  
  
Meyu: *sticks out hand* *smiles innocently*  
  
Kuwabara: *shakes hand*  
  
Meyu: *squeezes hard*  
  
Kuwabara: *yelps*  
  
Meyu: *smiles*  
  
Kuwabara: *pulls hand away*  
  
Kurama: *looks at Meyu*  
  
Meyu: *winks*  
  
Kurama: *laughs*  
  
Meyu: *smiles more*  
  
Yuna: *walks up* *laughs*  
  
Meyu: Whats so funny?  
  
Yuna: Nothing...  
  
Meyu: Whatever  
  
Yuna: *giggles*  
  
Meyu: *glares*  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Yuna: I wonder who that could be??  
  
Kurama: *opens door*  
  
Botan: *walks(correction, floats)in*  
  
Yuna: *mutters*surprise, surprise. how did i know it was her?  
  
Shizuru & Atsuko: *walk in*  
  
Botan: Keiko, there u are! I was wondering where u were. We were planning on having a girls day out and wanted to know   
  
if u wanted to come *notices other girls* Well Hello there!  
  
Meyu: Ur going for a girls night out?  
  
Botan: Hai(yes), and we're gooing to the mall!  
  
Meyu: That sounds like a lot of fun!  
  
Botan: Do u four want to come?  
  
all: HAI!! *laugh*  
  
Botan: Alright then, lets go! are u coming Keiko?  
  
Keiko: Sure!  
  
Shizuru: Lets go!  
  
Meyu: *smiles* *wavies to Kurama* Later kitsune!*walks out door w/other girls*  
  
Kuwa & Yusuke: *both fall* how'd she know ur a kitsune?  
  
Kurama: It seems she knows a lot more than we expected  
  
girls: *walk into mall*  
  
Botan: *walking*  
  
Yuna: Doesn't it feel weird not floating around on ur oar?  
  
Botan: Oh yes, but I'm getting used to how things work in Ningenkai  
  
Yuna: Really? So u spend a lot of time away from Reiki?  
  
Botan: *thinking*she knows about that? o well* 


	5. Unexpected Events

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 5-Unpredicatble events  
  
Kay-chan: Sorry for the short chapters. I need more sugar to get good ideas. Oh well, thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Yuna: She doesnt not own YYH  
  
Kay-chan: I could've said that myself ya know!  
  
Yuna: But u forgot to  
  
Kay-chan: So?!  
  
Yuna: On with the story!!  
  
Kay-chan: That's my job!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*inside the mall*  
  
Botan: So where do u wanna go first?  
  
Meyu: Claires!  
  
Botan: Ok then, lets go!  
  
*everyone walks to claires*  
  
*inside claires*  
  
Meyu: *looking at nail polish*  
  
Shizuru & Atsuo: *standing there*  
  
Botan: *not on oar* (XD)  
  
Ria: *looking at earings*  
  
Yuna: *sees a pair of earings that say 'evil'*  
  
Meyu: Those are so U!!  
  
Yuna: ya think so?  
  
Meyu: Definatly! u should get them!  
  
Yuna: *picks them up* What about u? *sees rose earings* those are perfect for u! *laughs*  
  
Meyu: *looks at earings* really?  
  
Yuna: Hai!  
  
Meyu: ok then! *picks them up* *sees matching necklace* this too!  
  
Ria: *looks at Meyu's stuff* *laughs* oh Meyu...  
  
Meyu: u know me Ria  
  
Koaru: *looking all over the place, acting like she had a lot of caffine(and no she didnt, shes just like that)*  
  
Meyu: *sees those things u put on backpacks* *reads one* 'so many boys, such little mind' Shizuru, this one works   
  
perfectly for ur brother!  
  
Shizuru: *reads it* ur right...  
  
Meyu: *smiles*  
  
Keiko: We should go somewhere else now  
  
*everyone buys their stuff*  
  
Botan: Where now?  
  
Meyu: Lets break for Lunch, i'm starving!  
  
Ria: ur always hungry Meyu  
  
Meyu: I cant help it!  
  
Ria: *sigh*  
  
Meyu: *laughs*  
  
*everyone walkins into food court*  
  
Keiko: I'm going to the bathroom, be right back(whatever)  
  
Meyu: *looking at menu* Extra cheese pizza okay with u all?  
  
everyone: sure  
  
*waiter walks up*  
  
Meyu: We'll have a large cheese pizza, extra cheese!  
  
waiter: I'll show u to ur table and ur food will be there soon  
  
Meyu: ok!  
  
waiter: *walks*  
  
girls: *follow*  
  
waiter: *leads them through some doors to a room with a table just for them*  
  
Meyu: cool, our own room!  
  
waiter: *leaves*  
  
*girls sit*  
  
Meyu: I'm so hungry...  
  
*waiter comes with pizza*  
  
everyone: *eating*  
  
Keiko: *comes in* *sits down and eats*  
  
**AFTER THEY EAT**  
  
Meyu: We still need a place to stay..  
  
Botan: u do?  
  
Meyu: hai...  
  
Botan: Well, do u want to stay in Reiki? or Ningenkai? or Makai?  
  
Meyu: Kurama said we should stay in Ningenkai  
  
Botan: ok then, we can find u a hotel!  
  
girls: alright  
  
Botan: *leads them to a hotel* how about it?  
  
Meyu: I guess so  
  
Botan: ok then! *signs them in* ur staying here for a week  
  
Meyu: alright, lets go see our rooms!(there r 2 rooms, 2 beds in each)  
  
girls: *walk to rooms*  
  
Ria: This is great!  
  
**LATE THAT NIGHT**  
  
girls: *wide awake*  
  
Ria: Can u believe we're in YYH world?  
  
Meyu: i know what u mean! this is so cool!  
  
Yuna: *deep in thought*  
  
Meyu: So what do u guys think? what should we do?  
  
Koaru: What do u mean?  
  
Meyu: u know, like, should we become spirit detectives or something?  
  
Ria: Dont u, ya know, have to die like Yusuke did and stuff?  
  
Yuna: *still in thought* not neccesarily*  
  
Ria: oh...  
  
Meyu: *bouncing around*  
  
Ria: Somebody's spent too much time with Botan, am i right?  
  
Koaru: Yup! *also hyper*  
  
Meyu: *starts to float a bit* weee! this is fun!  
  
Ria: This is the kind of stuff the proves it's not a dream...  
  
Meyu: *falls*ow..what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Ria: in real life u couldnt float  
  
Meyu: *sigh* i guess ur right...*looks at Yuna*whatcha thinkin about yuna-san?  
  
Yuna: *doesnt answer* *is staring at something*  
  
Meyu: *follows her gaze* oi! there's something there! *gets up* *about to walk to what she was staring at*  
  
Yuna: *stops her* no  
  
Meyu: y not?  
  
Yuna: there's something there...  
  
Meyu: *walks* it's a-a portal!  
  
Yuna: Dont go through it!  
  
Meyu: y not? maybe it'll lead us to Makai!  
  
Yuna: Exactly...  
  
Meyu: Whats so bad about that?*walks*  
  
Yuna: *jumps up* DONT!  
  
Meyu: *walks around Yuna, through portal*  
  
Yuna: *runs after her*  
  
Ria & Koaru: *follow*  
  
Botan: *walks in as Koaru dissapears* oh no! *runs*  
  
*portal closes*  
  
Botan: *goes to Kuramas(the guys r still there)* 


	6. Well This is new

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 6-Well this is new  
  
Kay-chan: Konnichiwa again! How are u all? sorry i havent updated, but i need more reviews. Thanks to all the people who have  
  
reviewed. To all my die-hard fans(maybe not die-hard, but i'll call u that)thank LAZ2790@aol.com for her review cuz now i'm   
  
gonna write more! yay! review or e-mail me any ideas, ok? hurry, i'm clueless at where to take this! o, wait, i just got a   
  
great idea. Okay, here goes nothing! **Coresses fingers**wish me luck!  
  
Ria: Good luck!  
  
Kay-chan: Arigatou, now here we go! O yea, i dont own yyh only my charecters, yuna, ria, kaoru, meyu, and any attacks they   
  
use r ideas i got from the main charecters accacks  
  
==========================================  
  
Girls: *falling*  
  
Ria, Kaoru&Yuna: *all land on their feet*  
  
Meyu: *lands very much like sailor moon does* ow.....  
  
Ria: *sighs* *helps Meyu up*  
  
Meyu: Arigatou! *starts to float* hehe  
  
Yuna: Get down here!  
  
Meyu: *shakes head no*  
  
Kaoru: Where r we?  
  
Ria: No clue...  
  
*demon watching, unnoticed*(meep! that's not good. i wonder what i'm planning?)  
  
Meyu: *falls* ow.....  
  
Ria: ur such a klutz  
  
Meyu: *grins*i know  
  
*all laugh*  
  
*demon makes a cage of ki around them*  
  
girls: *in cage*  
  
Meyu: *runs to the edge and grabs hold of 2 ki bars* *hands get burned* ow!( O.o he's a fire demon)  
  
(i have some surprises planned. remember, meyu acts like i would. clueless, bubbly, and emotional. like serena)  
  
Yuna: *hand glows* Spirit Kantana!!!*a sword made of black/purple ki forms in her fist*(it looks like hiei's kantana, only   
  
made of ki)  
  
all: O.o  
  
Yuna: *attacks edge*  
  
cage: *doesnt break*  
  
Yuna: Kuso!!  
  
Meyu: *sad*  
  
Ria: What now?  
  
Meyu: I wanna go back to Kurama!*teary eyed*  
  
Yuna: Not possible til we get outta here  
  
Meyu: *becomes serious* Alright then, let's get this started! AQUA*icy blue ki appears in her hands*ERUPTION!!!!  
  
*icy blue ki blasts from her hands*  
  
*a few bars dissapear*  
  
all: O.o  
  
Meyu: *jumps up and down* Here I come kitsune!*looks at everyone* what r u waiting for, we're free!  
  
Ria: .....  
  
*girls walk*  
  
Demon: *steps infront of them* Where do u think ur going?  
  
Meyu: To see Kurama-san of course!  
  
Demon: I dont think so  
  
Meyu: u dont scare me!  
  
Demon: *smirks* we'll just see about that*prepares an attack much like hiei's Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou*  
  
Meyu: *laughs*  
  
Kaoru: *whisper*How can she be so comfident and carefree?  
  
Rai: *whisper*i dont know. i think it has something to do with her wanting to see kurama...  
  
Demon: *attacks*  
  
Meyu: *icy blue ki sword spinning in her hand, reflecting everything* *laughs* it seems u missed  
  
Demon: Kuso! Baka ningen, i'll get u!  
  
Meyu: Enough games! ICE JINGEN TOU!! *ice blue sword appears*(it is like an upgraded version of rei ken, only its mine)  
  
Yuna: Well this is new  
  
Meyu: *slices demon in half with imence speed for her*  
  
*icy wind blows from when the sword sliced through the air and demon*  
  
Meyu: *shivers, laughs*  
  
Yuna: What just happened?  
  
Meyu: Well, i suddenly remembered those words from somewhere and apparently i have spirit energy  
  
Ria: ok then...  
  
Kaoru: *jumps up and down* This is so cool!  
  
Ria: Yea, did u feel that blast of air when she struck? it was freezing!  
  
*all laugh*  
  
Meyu: *starts walking*  
  
Yuna: Where are u going?  
  
Meyu: To Kurama-san, where else?  
  
Ria: She means how do u know that's the way  
  
Meyu: Oh! Well, when i thought about him, I felt this pull and i think its his ki  
  
all: *face fault*  
  
Meyu: What?!  
  
Ria: *sighs* nothing...  
  
Meyu: ok then*keeps walking*  
  
girls: *follow*  
  
Meyu: *following her instinct*  
  
*kurama's house comes in view*  
  
Meyu: *flies ahead*  
  
Ria: Meyu! stop that!  
  
Meyu: oops, o yea..*floats down and runs*  
  
all: *sigh*  
  
Meyu: *trips and falls* *gets up again* *runs*  
  
all: *laugh*  
  
Meyu: *barges into Kurama's*  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kuwa, and Kurama: *look*  
  
Hiei: *standing in a corner, watching*  
  
Meyu: *runs up to kurama* Kitsune!!! u'll never believe what happened!  
  
girls: *walk in*  
  
Yuna: *runs and huggles hiei* hiei-chan!  
  
Hiei: Please refrain from doing that..  
  
Yuna: *glomps him* that better?  
  
Hiei: *glares*  
  
Yuna: *glares back* *laughs*  
  
*girls tell story*  
  
Botan: There are demons after u?!  
  
Meyu: Guess so *laughs*but dont worry, they dont stand a chance!  
  
all: *sweatdrop*  
  
Botan: This isn't good...  
  
Kurama: No, it isnt  
  
Meyu: I dont see what the problem is. I mean, look at what just happened! I beat him without even breaking a sweat!  
  
all: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ria: Meyu-san, u dont understand the seriousness of the situation i'm afraid  
  
Meyu: and ur point is?  
  
all: *fall*  
  
Yuna: *shakes Meyu* Meyu, we could get killed! all demons arent that weak! we have to be careful where we go and who we talk   
  
to from now on  
  
Meyu: *finally understands* .... *thinking*  
  
Kaoru: Well that took long enough to sink in...  
  
Meyu: i heard that! *whacks kaoru upside the head*(hehe, i do that all the time to her. its fun. she gets mad)  
  
Kaoru:*rubs head* ow...  
  
Meyu: *mutters*baka *goes back to thinking*  
  
Ria&Yuna: *sigh*  
  
Ria: They'll never change, will they?  
  
Yuna: doubt it  
  
Meyu: u know what this means, dont u?  
  
all: no...  
  
Meyu: We need to train! wee! this is gonna be so much fun!  
  
all: *face fault*  
  
Meyu: So who's gonna train us? how about Hiei-chan?  
  
Hiei: Hn (he's fun to act like)  
  
Meyu: Alright then, lets get started!  
  
Hiei: *walks*  
  
girls: *follow* 


	7. training

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 7-Training  
  
Kay-san: I am totally making all this up last minute and i am anime/sugar high so dont blame me if it doesnt make sence well   
  
I hope u like this chap, i got a lot planned thanks again to Laura Well, here goes nothing again....hahaha im hyper.  
  
Kurama: u forgot something...  
  
Kay-san: O.o? i did? o! *huggles Kurama*  
  
Ria: the disclimer, kay, the disclaimer!  
  
Kay-san: ooo!!! *laughs nervousely* heh ok i dont own anything but Meyu Ria Kaoru and Yuna.  
  
all: *sweatdrop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meyu: *bouncing around as usual*  
  
Hiei: *walking*  
  
girls: *following, talking*  
  
Meyu: *flies* where we goin hiei-chan, huh? where?(o.o sounds like she had sugar too...)  
  
girls: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei: *stops in a clearing in a forest*  
  
girls: *stop*  
  
Meyu: *floats down*  
  
Hiei: Who wants to fight me?  
  
Yuna: I'll fight(she really tough and strong and nice. i get scared....)  
  
Hiei: alright  
  
Yuna: Lets go *forms ki in hand*  
  
Hiei: *points to Kaoru and Ria* u two too  
  
Ria&Kaoru: 'k! *get in fighting stances*  
  
Kaoru: *pulls out a reverse blade sword* (o.O)  
  
Ria: *pulls out bokken*(bokken: a hollow bamboo stick used to practice swordsmanship)  
  
Kaoru: This should be too hard  
  
Ria: *smirks* we'll just see about that...  
  
Meyu: *floats up to watch*(from a safe distance, of course)  
  
(ok im gonna break into different fights now)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: *pulls kantana*  
  
Yuna: *forms ki kantana*  
  
Meyu: *laughs* they're so much alike  
  
Hiei: *lunges*  
  
Yuna: *dodges* that all u got? i really thought-  
  
Hiei: *charges kantana with ki*  
  
Yuna: Now that's more like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: u really think u can beat me with that thing?  
  
Ria: *grins*  
  
Meyu: *thinking*ria has something planned*  
  
Kaoru: *thrusts sword at ria*  
  
Ria: *charges bokken with ki* (o.o i have no qlue what im planning so dont ask)  
  
Kaoru: *momentarily stunned*  
  
Ria: *attacks*  
  
Meyu: o.o  
  
Kaoru: *gets hit full on*  
  
Ria: *smirks* in a fight, u cant be caught off guard kaoru-chan  
  
Meyu: *floats down* is she gonna be ok?  
  
Ria: *standing there as if in deep thought*  
  
Kaoru: *points to ria* look...  
  
Meyu: *confused*  
  
Ria: *puts hands on arm where she hurt Kaoru* healing shining light!  
  
Kaoru&Meyu: O.o wow...  
  
Ria: ....  
  
Meyu: let me guess u have no clue what u just dd or how u did it  
  
Ria: *nods*  
  
Meyu: same with me earlier. the words came out of nowhere and so did my ki...  
  
Kaoru: weird...  
  
Ria: i know what u mean...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demon: *watching from bushes* *laughs* this should be a sinch. heh i'll be the boss's favortie. maybe i'll even get a raise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: *attacks*  
  
Yuna: *blocks, then attacks*ur pretty good  
  
Hiei: not so bad urself, for a ningen  
  
Yuna: u sure about that?  
  
Hiei: about what?  
  
Yuna: nothing(hey yuna i know ur gonna laugh ur head off about that o.o i had too much sugar lol)  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ria: *hold ki-enfused bokken in swordfighting stance*  
  
Meyu: *in martial arts sparing stance*  
  
Ria: *charges*  
  
Meyu: *ducks down and does a kick*  
  
Ria: *gets kicked in the stomach*  
  
Meyu: *laughs* i didnt een use ki with that one. tae-kwon-do comes in handy, eh?  
  
Ria: *grins*yea  
  
Meyu: read to continue?  
  
Ria: *straightens up* whenever u r  
  
Meyu: *grins* lets go *small ki ball appears in hand*  
  
Ria: *holds ki-enfused bokken in earlier position*  
  
Meyu: Jigen Tou!!! *icy blue ki sword appears*  
  
Ria: *prepares for attack*  
  
Meyu: *throws ki ball* *lunges with jigen tou*  
  
Ria: *dodges ki ball, turns to say 'u missed' and gets hit with sword*u know me too well  
  
Meyu: *smirks*i win  
  
Ria: This aint over yet!  
  
Meyu: oh?  
  
Ria: Lets go! *blasts medium sized ki ball from hand*(sort of like ryoko from tenchi)  
  
Meyu: lets get this party started! *flies up* heh, u missed!  
  
Ria: *uses an attack much like hiei's Jaou Entatsu Rengoku Shou*  
  
Meyu: *twisting and turning in the air to avoid the ki*  
  
Ria: *jumps up high, lunges bokken at meyu*  
  
Meyu: *barley misses it*(yeai know i cant spell)meep! that was close  
  
Ria: Darn, i dont even have my bokken now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*both giving and recieving about that same amout*  
  
Yuna: *takes a sec to look at the others, noticing meyu's fighting now*  
  
Hiei: Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou!! *attacks*  
  
Yuna: *gets blown back, into a tree* kuso, itee!(translation: dang it, that hurts!)  
  
Hiei: *trying to look like he doesnt care* (o.o)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meyu&Ria: *look*  
  
Meyu: Yuna-san! *flies*  
  
Ria: *runs*  
  
Meyu: *turns to hiei* what'd u do to her?  
  
Hiei: fought  
  
Ria: *concentraits* healing shining light!  
  
Meyu: yuna's ok! yuna's ok! *hyperhappy*  
  
Hiei: no more training today. ur doing good, for ningens  
  
girls: *glare*  
  
Hiei: Hn *glares back*(hahahaha) 


	8. Surprizes

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 8-Surprizes  
  
Kay-chan: i luv surprizes, dont u? i just LOOOVE surprizies! i cant wait to see what surprizes i have in store for u today,   
  
can u? this is so exciting, i acctually am starting out with an idea of what is coming!! yay me! ok, here i go!  
  
Kaoru: forget something?  
  
Kay-chan: er...no?  
  
Kaoru: Kay-san only owns me, ria, yuna, and meyu  
  
Kay-chan: o yea...*laughs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
girls: *walking back to kurama's*  
  
hiei: *off sleeping in a tree somewhere* (^_^)  
  
Ria: so yuna, u ok? that must've hurt  
  
Yuna: yea but man did that hurt  
  
Ria: did u hit him?  
  
Yuna: a few times*smiles*  
  
Ria: kool. u must be fast!  
  
Yuna: no, i just made some lucky guesses  
  
*both laugh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
demon: *watching, following*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: so u beat ria-chan?  
  
Meyu: *flashes victory sign*yea!  
  
Kaoru: *laughs*ur so predictable  
  
Meyu: *flies up, spins around, floats back down*  
  
*both laugh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
another demon: *watching*(O.o)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*demon one slips behind kaoru, covers her mouth, and dissapears into the bushes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*demon two slips behind Meyu, covers her mouth and heads for the bushes*  
  
meyu: *bites his hand*  
  
demon: kuso u stinkin ningen! i'll teach u not to bite me!*covers her mouth again*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: *kicking and punching and screaming*  
  
Demon: quit moving already!  
  
Kaoru: *shakes head no, tries to get free*  
  
Demon: oh no u dont!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ria&Yuna: *totally oblivious*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
demon: *drags meyu to a small mansion type place*  
  
Meyu: *gave up trying to get free, knowing she was too weak after fighting*  
  
demon: *throws her in a room*  
  
Meyu: *looks around* *sees a small bed, lays down and cries*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: *thrown into a room much like meyu's*  
  
demon: now stay here!  
  
Kaoru: *glares*i dont think so. give me chocolate!  
  
demon: why?  
  
Kaoru: why not?  
  
demon: why?  
  
Kaoru: why not?  
  
demon: fine!  
  
Kaoru: *laughs* and everyone says being talkative is a bad thing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meyu: *sits up* *wipes off face* I WANNA SEE KITSUNE!!!!  
  
demon: *walks in* what?  
  
Meyu: I WANNA SEE KITSUNE!!!  
  
demon: how bout no?  
  
Meyu: TAKE ME TO KITSUNE-KUN!!!  
  
demon: stop yelling. ur not gonna see 'kitsune' again  
  
Meyu: never?  
  
demon: never  
  
Meyu: never Ever?  
  
demon: never ever  
  
Meyu: *gets sad and mad at the same time* I WANNA SEE KITSUNE!!! TAKE ME TO KITSUNE!! NOW NOW NOW!! KITSUNE!!!  
  
demon: domara baka ningen!(shut up stupid human)  
  
Meyu: TAKE ME TO KITSUN-KUN!! I WANNA SEE KITSUNE-SAN!! KITSUNE-SAN NOW!! TAKE ME TO KITSUNE-SAN RIGHT NOW!!  
  
demon: *walks away*  
  
Meyu: *throws ki ball at him* i said i wanna see kitsune-kun NOW!!! *throws large ki blast at demon*  
  
Demon: *gets hit by both* kuso!  
  
Meyu: *kicks him down, runs out the door*  
  
demon: *cant get up* SECURITY!!!  
  
Meyu: *finds main entrance, runs out*  
  
*demon guards following*  
  
Meyu: shoot! *picks up speed a bit* kitsune's place is this way....i think  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
demon: *brings a hershey milk chocolate bar*  
  
Kaoru: arigatou! *eats it* SUGAR!!! CHOCOLATE!! YAY! *bouncing off the walls*  
  
demon: O.O  
  
Kaoru: *thinking*this should distract him* SUAGAR!! *jumps up and down, runs in circles*  
  
demon: O.O  
  
Kaoru: *runs up to demon: KONNICHIWA!!  
  
demon: O.O  
  
Kaoru: *punches him in the stomach* SAYONARA, SUCKER!!*runs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meyu: *running as fast as she can*  
  
demon: *appears infront of her*  
  
Meyu: kuso!  
  
demon: heh, where do u think ur goin, ningen? *laughs*  
  
Meyu: i dont have time for this!! *does a straight kick*  
  
demon: *cries in pain*  
  
Meyu: i love that move*runs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: *Sees someone up ahead*is that..? MEYU!!!  
  
Meyu: *looks* k-kaoru? Oi!!(hey)wait, what am i doing?! *flies over to her*  
  
Kaoru: *grabs her hand* *gets lifted off the ground*this is kool!  
  
Meyu: blast 'em with some ki, kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: 'k! *sends down a bunch of ki blasts*  
  
Meyu: ok, stop now, we're nearing the end of the forest. kurama's is only a little ways away*flies down*  
  
Kaoru: ok, lets go! *runs*  
  
Meyu: *runs*  
  
*barge in*  
  
all: *look*  
  
Yuna: there u r!  
  
Ria: where've u been?  
  
Meyu: *panting*long story...tell later...  
  
Kaoru: *laughs* man im tired. at least i got some chocolate outta that!  
  
Meyu: u got chocolate? aw no fair!  
  
Kaoru: *laughs*  
  
all: *confused* 


	9. Oo what the heck?

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 9: (insert funny title here)  
  
Kay-chan: O.o im on chapter 9...thanks to yuna(mwahaing_is_fun)for the idea! Now on to the-  
  
Disclaimer: She does not-*gets whacked, repeatedly*  
  
Kay-chan: o.O guess what im hyper i had tropical sprtie and a bunch of butter on my pasta wow im hyper well heres the   
  
chappie! *takes a breath* hope u like it i have no clue what i have planned do u need me to put in periods cuz right now im   
  
too hyper to so dont mind me once again, onto the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*kaoru and meyu explain*  
  
Meyu: no fair u got chocolate!!  
  
Kaoru: kukuku(evil laughter)  
  
Meyu: *glomps her* meanie!  
  
Kaoru: y u!!! *takes out ki enfused sword*  
  
Meyu: Meep!  
  
Kaoru: i thought so!  
  
Meyu: *quits being hyper* no one scares me! well except maybe really big demons...and everyone turning against me...and hiei  
  
(can u tell she got hyper again?)  
  
all: *fall* *get up*  
  
Ria: *laughing*  
  
Meyu: am i that funny?  
  
Ria: *giggle*yes*giggle*  
  
Meyu: O.o how come no one ever told me...  
  
all: *sweatdrop*  
  
Meyu: can we go for a walk? im bored.  
  
Botan: sure  
  
*all go outside*  
  
Meyu: *closes eyes, walking*  
  
all: *walking'n'talking*  
  
Meyu: *walks into a tree* itei...*keeps walking, eyes closed still*its so hot...  
  
all: *still walkin'n'talkin'*  
  
Meyu: *totaly oblivious to the fact that she's not with the group*  
  
all: *totaly oblivious to the fact that meyu's not with the group*  
  
Meyu: *opens eyes, as the sunlights not so bright anymore*kurama?ria?anyone?  
  
*no answer*  
  
Meyu: *looks around* hello? anybody there?  
  
voice: hello...  
  
Meyu: who said that?  
  
voice: me...  
  
*demon jumps down from a tree*  
  
Meyu: *startled* *screams*  
  
demon: dont worry, i wont hurt u honey  
  
Meyu: *still a bit nervous*  
  
demon: meyu, y r u scared of me?  
  
Meyu: how do u know my name?  
  
demon: ah, thats a secret  
  
Meyu: *scared*  
  
demon: u can truth me, Meyu. it'll be ok. let me take u to my place, u look tired and lost  
  
Meyu: *suddenly feels very tired and realizes she has no clue where she is*o-okay...  
  
demon: *picks her up bride-style and carries her somewhere*  
  
Meyu: *has drifted into a light sleep*  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
Yuna: *notices meyus gone, goes in the direction she assumes she headed*  
  
*yuna walks into a foresty area and looks around*  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
Meyu: *has been laid down on a bed in a small house somewhere in the forest*  
  
demon: *has gone back to the forest where he saw meyu* *sees yuna, smiles*  
  
Yuna: Meyu? Meyu-san?  
  
demon: *walks up to her* hello young lady  
  
Yuna: *whips around to see him only a few inches from her* who're u?!  
  
demon: none on ur concern, yuna-chan  
  
Yuna: what the hell?! how'd u know my name?!  
  
demon: u look tired. let me take u to ur friend so u can rest  
  
Yuna: *starts getting tired* ....  
  
demon: *smiles evilly* *takes her to another bed in the room meyu's in* 


	10. what the edit!

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 10-What the *edit*  
  
Kay-chan: omg im on chapter 10 i never thought i'd make it this far in the story and i got so many reviews im so   
  
happy this is great i have 13 reviews this rocks im hyper ok so enjoy the story peoples!  
  
Disclaimer: K-  
  
Kay-chan: Shut up u stupid thing or i'll bash ur head in get it? i know i dont own the darn show so shhut up   
  
already, got it?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuna: *eyes blink open* *closes them*  
  
Meyu: *sound asleep*  
  
Yuna: *shoots up, looking around* WTF?! (no translation needed)  
  
Meyu: *wakes up because of all the noise* shut up will ya im tryin to get some friggin sleep here  
  
Yuna: do u even know where we r?!  
  
Meyu: *slowly gets up, looks around* OMG WHERE THE HECK AM I?!  
  
*demon guy from before walks in*  
  
Yuna: *glares*  
  
Meyu: *doesnt remember him*  
  
demon: i see ur awake lovilies...  
  
Yuna: *glares, silent*  
  
Meyu: *thinking*he's kinda kawaii...*  
  
demon: what's wrong yuna-chan?  
  
Yuna: *glares even worse* domara..  
  
Meyu: *remembers what happened all of a sudden, gets scared*  
  
demon: oh meyu-san what's wrong?  
  
Meyu: *inches away*  
  
demon: *gets closer* it's alright. ur ok. shh i'll keep u safe  
  
Meyu: eep!  
  
Yuna: O.O  
  
demon: *wlaks over, sits next to her* there there, ur ok now..  
  
Meyu: *feels strangly secure* *relaxes a bit*  
  
demon: *notices* see, ur alright  
  
Yuna: u jerk, get ur mits off her!  
  
demon: but she doesnt mind  
  
Yuna: back off!  
  
Meyu: *sitting there, no clue what to do or say*  
  
demon: *inches closer, slowly*  
  
Yuna: *glaring, muttering*  
  
Meyu: *starting to fall asleep* *starts leaning on him*  
  
demon: *grins*  
  
Yuna: *curses* *cant stand it, lunges at him*  
  
demon: *smiles and lets meyu lean even more on him, so she'd get hurt if yuna attacks*  
  
Yuna: *curses*  
  
Meyu: *falling asleep*  
  
Yuna: Meyu stay awake!!  
  
Meyu: *fully awake now* huh? where am i-*jumps up and runs behind yuna*  
  
demon: *looks slightly sad and offended*(i'll bet ya anything he's faking it..)  
  
Yuna: i knew u'd realize whats going on  
  
Meyu: *shaking, scared* who's he?  
  
Yuna: who r u anyway?!  
  
demon: Atikiro Mashiko, i am known for killing humans  
  
Meyu: *now VERY scared*  
  
Atikiro: dont worry, i wont hurt u two..*grins*  
  
Meyu: Eep!  
  
Yuna: *whispers* lets go meyu  
  
Meyu: *nods, heads twoards door*  
  
Atikiro: *watches*  
  
*girls walk out, meyu looking back every few seconds to see if he followed*  
  
Yuna: *thinking*y isnt he following, darnit. he must have a plan or something..*  
  
Meyu: nani desu ka, yuna-chan?(what is it yuna?)  
  
Yuna: he isnt following. i think he planned on this..  
  
Meyu: kuso, thats not good..  
  
Yuna: no*continues towards front door*  
  
Meyu: *follows*  
  
Atikiro: *has made a portal to the front door and goen through* *laughs*  
  
Yuna: *opens front door, gasps, and shuts it* he's there! how the heck did he get there?!  
  
Meyu: N-NANI?!(w-what?!)  
  
Yuna: he's there! at the door! kuso, how the heck'd he get there?!  
  
Meyu: shimata(shoot) this isnt good..  
  
Atikiro: *makes portal and appears infront of them*  
  
Yuna: Portals?! thats how! *runs*  
  
Meyu: *follows*  
  
Atikiro: u'r not getting away, lovelies..  
  
Meyu: this is really not good...  
  
Yuna: hai(yes) he definatly has something planned...  
  
*both run out front door*  
  
Atikiro: i think i'll let the relax so they think they've escaped first  
  
Meyu: the others shoulda known we're missing i mean we were gone all night!  
  
Yuna: lets get to kurama's as fast as we can  
  
Meyu: *nods, runs top speed*  
  
Yuna: *runs top speed*  
  
*kurama's house comes in sight*  
  
Meyu: almost*huff*there  
  
*a few yards away*  
  
Meyu: just a little farther...  
  
*about a foot or two away*  
  
*atikiro apears through a portal*  
  
Yuna: SHIMATA!!  
  
Meyu: Kuso!!  
  
Atikiro: *laughs*  
  
Meyu: thats it, i cant play helpless any more! *charges with ki* no more mrs. nice ningen!! *throws ki at him*  
  
Yuna: go meyu-chan!*gets ki sword ready*  
  
Atikiro: O.o *gets hit* feisty, are we? 


	11. Crying

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 11-Crying  
  
Kay-san: wOw im on chpater 11 already. lets see if i can make this a long one people. well, this should be an   
  
interesting chapter. dont u love that last scentence in the last chap? i hate when guys say that. its the perfect   
  
touch for evil/perverted baka guys. *laughs* o yea, i dont own anything but meyu ria kaoru and yuna.(haha i own u!!)  
  
*laughs her head off* this is my sugar-high outlet since i cant let it out at school.  
  
Disclaimer: u can put a disclaimer outta work like that, kay  
  
Kay-san: exactly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meyu: Domara, domara!!(shut up, shut up!)  
  
Yuna: Lay off or i'll slice ur friggin head off, atikiro!  
  
atikiro: *smiles* u couldnt bring urself too it, and u know it  
  
Yuna: *gets really angry* *thinking*how the heck'd he figure that out?!*I would so!!  
  
Meyu: what do u want anyway? y did u kidnap us? *ki balls in both hands*  
  
atikiro: *grins* i'll tell u if u come with me *looks all sly and junk*  
  
Yuna: *scoffs*  
  
atikiro: *looks hopefully at meyu* *sounds like a teen askin for a date* come on...  
  
Meyu: *doesnt know what to do*  
  
Yuna: pathetic. ur practically begging her  
  
atikiro: *thinking*but thats the trick, yuna-chan. thats the trick*  
  
Meyu: why should i come?  
  
Yuna: O.o  
  
atikiro: i could get u all kinds of riches and more *eyes twinkling*  
  
Meyu: *having an even harder time to decide*  
  
Yuna: pervert  
  
Meyu: ??  
  
atikiro: *laughs* think what u want, yuna-chan, think what u want of me. So meyu, will u come? yuna feel free to   
  
come too  
  
Meyu: ....  
  
atikiro: meyu-chan....  
  
Meyu: just for a day or two, ok?  
  
Yuna: NANI?!?!(WHAT?!?!)  
  
atikiro: arigatou, now lets go*makes portal*  
  
Meyu: *walks towards him*  
  
Yuna: meyu-chan what do u thin ur doing?!  
  
Meyu: i'll be back, i promise! *smiles*dont worry, just tell everyone i'm away, ok?*walks partway through portal*  
  
Yuna: meyu get back here! no way, come here! dont u wanna see kitsune?!  
  
Meyu: ja ne!(goodbye)  
  
Yuna: MEYU!! STOP!  
  
Meyu: *waves* *walks through, portal goes away*  
  
atikiro: *thinking*sayonara yuna-chan*(sayonara: final goodbye)  
  
**AT ATIKIROS HOUSE**  
  
Meyu: now will u tell me atikiro? *very sweetly*  
  
Atikiro: *gestures for her to follow him*  
  
Meyu: *hesitantly follows* where?  
  
Atikiro: bedroom  
  
Meyu: o.o (viewers: o.o me: o.o)  
  
Atikiro: stay here tonight. i'll tell u later  
  
Meyu: *lays down and thinks*  
  
Atikiro: *walks away*  
  
**LATE AT NIGHT**  
  
Meyu: *hasnt fallen asleep, is thinking about her life*  
  
Atikiro: *stands unnoticed in the doorway, looking her up and down*  
  
He walks up to her and sits down. she looks over. he puts his hands on her waist, then runs his hands up and down   
  
her body. she's too stunned to do anything. he leans in to kiss her. she was so scared she couldnt move. he put his   
  
mouth on hers and then tried to force his tounge in. she pulled away and slapped him. "what?!"he asked. "no"she   
  
said. "why not?!"he growled, angry. "please"she said, holding back tears.   
  
"but u came with..."he said. she knew he meant 'y did u come then?'. "u know very well why". "u want to know y i wanted to   
  
kidnap u?"he asked. she nodded."u were the first to show ur powers. u defeated that demon when u came, fought and won   
  
against ur friend. ur strong"he explained. "oh..that's it?"she asked.he smirked a bit "Iie"(no). she looked at him   
  
questiningly. "ur beautiful"hewhispered. "dont say that. please"she whispered. she knew what that meant. he gave her a look   
  
that plainly said 'why?'. "im not. im not even pretty"she said"can i go now?". by now she was standing against the wall by   
  
the door. he was getting angry now."no. u cant. ur staying here"he growled"forever". as he said this, he walked towards here.  
  
she was scared stiff, unable to move an inch.   
  
he quickly put his hands on her waist again. they went up and down her body, remebering the curves. she shuddered. again,   
  
he kissed her. forcefully. painfully. insistantly. 'kuso'she thought'im so darn tiny. so darn weak'. she knew she was too   
  
little to do anything. "ur staying here. with me. forever"he said when he broke away from her. she tried to move her arms   
  
infront of her, but he pinned them against the wall. she tried to struggle, but to no avail. he was much bigger, stronger.   
  
"no, no, no"she whispered. "atikiro-san please"she begged"please stop this". he looked at the girl infront of him. her   
  
beautiful face was streaked with tears. she was crying. because of him. he let go of her and rushed out the door. she sunk to  
  
the floor, in uncontrolable sobs.  
  
When she finally had the strenght, mentaly and phisicaly, to stand up, she did. she locked the door from the inside. then   
  
she lay down on the bed and slept. She awoke a while later, but was still half asleep. then she realized someone was at the   
  
door. "hai?"she asked. "meyu?"asked a voice. it was all too familiar. she didnt want to remember it. but she did. it all came  
  
rushing back to her. last night. everything. "can i come in?". "iie". "it wont be like last night. i promise. please"came the  
  
sound of the man on the other side on the door. "iie"she repeated. A portal apeared infront of the door and he walked   
  
through. "meyu..."he whispered. she sat straight up, back against the headrest, trying to get away. "im sorry.."he said.  
  
"iie"she whispered"dont come closer". he noticed the look of pure horror on her face. she must hate him for that. he cursed   
  
himself silently.  
  
'baka'he scolded himself'look how she shakes in fear'. tears started trailing down her cheeks. she cursed herself for being  
  
so darn weak. slowly, she started crying. she broke into sobs. he rushed towards her, to comfort her. "iie!"she whispered  
  
"please stay away". he knew it wouldnt do him any good to go near her. so he made a portal and yuna came through.   
  
"meyu-chan! nani desu ka?!"she cried, seeing her friend in tears. "what did u do to her?!"she burst. yuna rushed to her   
  
friend, putting her arm around her, whisperingly, reasuringly saying that it would be ok. but she was still glaring at   
  
atikiro. he shuddered, from both guilt and hate. guilt because he had caused this. hate because he had caused her so much   
  
pain, she might be scarred for life because of him. he walked out the door, ignoring yuna insistant calls of "where the heck   
  
do u think ur going jerk!?". because he couldnt stand to see the hurt in meyus eyes, the hate in yunas that would soon be in   
  
meyus as well.  
  
Slowly, meyu contained herself. she stopped crying. she looked up at yuna with her green-grey eyes and said "where is he?".  
  
"what?". "atikiro, where did he go?". "i dont know. but dont worry, i'll go beat him up. what happened anyway?". "dont. let   
  
him be"the brown haired, green eyed girl inquired. "but what happened? why were u crying? tell me what he did!". Meyu held   
  
back the tears, forcing them back. she told her friend what happened. "NANI?!"yelled yuna. meyu looked down. "how dare he!   
  
now i really gotta beat him up. that freakin jerk!"yuna screamed. "he feels bad enough already. i can sence it"whispered the   
  
younger girl. "fine"yuna pouted. she always did love a good fight... 


	12. OMG!

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 12-What next?!  
  
kay-san: omg i made it to chapter 12 how amazing is that i got some awesome new clothes to day and some orange soda so yea   
  
im hyper hahahaha. i only own my OC's meyuyuna ria and kaoru, got it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meyu said "yuna, im ok now. u can go". "no way!". "really im ok. nothing will happen. go ahead". yuna walks away angrily.   
  
Meyu gets up in search of Atikiro. "atikiro-san? where are u?". silence. "yuna left". silence. "im ok now. i dont hate u   
  
atikiro". "really?"whispers a voice from the other bedroom. she slips into the room, and sees him on the bed, looking very   
  
upset."im sorry"he whispered. She didnt know what to say. so she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. he looked into  
  
her beautiful green-grey orbs. she looked at his blue-green eyes. he looked deep within her and she lost control. "lay down"  
  
he whispered. she laid down next to him. "kiss me"he whispered. she leaned in and kissed him pasionatly. he smiled like a   
  
kid in a candystore, where he could get whatever he wanted. 'what the heck am i doing'she thought. "kill yuna-san"he   
  
demanded. a portal appeared and yuna walked in. "meyu!"she waved. meyu said nothing. atikiro smiled sinically. "whats going   
  
on here?"asked Yuna.   
  
"now"whispered atikiro. Meyu made a ki sword and attacked yuna. "Shimata!"cried yuna, who had been hit just below the   
  
heart. "meyu what r u doing?". she looke dto atikiro. he grinned. "sayonara yuna-chan"he replied. she   
  
stumbled back through the portal, into kurama's living room and the portal closed. "good"said atikiro. he lifted his spell.   
  
meyu's eyes widened. "w-what happened?"she asked worriedly. "u just killed your friend". Meyu gasped in horror. this only   
  
widened the smile on the demons lips. meyu stared wide-eyed at the demon infront of her. he looked her up and down again.   
  
"come here"he whispered. she shook her head and turned to run. as she passed through the doorway a hand caught her wrist.   
  
"where r u going my love?"whispered a taunting voice. Shivers run up and down her spine. "no, no, no"she whispered,"god, no".  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuna stumbled back and fell. Everyone ran up and asked what happened as kurama healed the girl. when she was finally healed  
  
she explained. "NANI?!"cried an aghast looking kaoru and ria, disbelieving. "it doesnt sound like her"kurama agreed. everyone  
  
was severly confused.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She tried to pull away but the grip was too damn strong. he pushed her onto the bed, holding her down. she looked horrified  
  
and he, well he looked just plain scary. she made a ki ball in her hand and it made him let go with one hand. then she threw   
  
it at him and ran out the door. she ran as fast as she could go, but stumbled many times and didnt make it very far before he  
  
appeared infront of her. she sank to the ground and allowed herself to be carried back to his house. she just laid motionless  
  
crying her eyes out. 


	13. Tears, Pain, and Surprizes

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 13-Tears, Pain, and Surprizes  
  
Kay-san: so what do u guys think so far? my gosh, with the other chapters put together its 21 pages almost!! i cant believe i  
  
wrote that much, can u? well now im gonna add another page! this should be interesting, not to mention i have very little   
  
knowlege of what will happen this chapter. so enjoy, and remember, i only own my OC, kk?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late at night and Atikiro had long since left the room. Meyu didnt have a clue what time it is or how long she had   
  
been crying, but she knew it had been a long time. There was a light tap on the window, and meyu looked over. a small girl   
  
was there, looking at meyu. slowly meyu got up and quietly walked over to the window. the girl motioned for her to slip out   
  
the window. meyu shook her head and mouthed 'he'll know. he'll find me'. the girl shook her head. "come, quickly"she   
  
whispered. so meyu slipped out the window. "are u alright?"the girl asked. "does it look like it?!"meyu whispered angerily.   
  
"no"the girl said. "who are u anyway?". "yuki misakichi". "how did u get there? and not get caught?". "easy". Meyu laughed.   
  
"thats possible?"she asked. yuki nodded.  
  
Meyu kept running with yuki. "where are we going?". "to the kitsunes, silly". "oh. wait, how'd u..?". yuki giggled. "i just  
  
read ur mind. besides, i know all the demons who live here". out of nowhere a portal appeared and(guess who)atikiro stepped   
  
out. both girls ran for their lives, but he just kept appearing infront of them. meyu yelled at yuki to run, to get away.   
  
"now yuki, go! i'll live. i'll be ok". she shoved yuki and stopped running.  
  
he was righ infront of her again, and she made no attemp to get away. she just acted like a stone, emotionless. she sat on   
  
her bed and did nothing until he left. then she lay there, crying and cursing. crying because of everything that had   
  
happened, and cursing herself for being so weak, so helpless and small. she wipped her eyes and sat up, he was coming. she   
  
sat like a stone, as if she hadnt moved. he walked in. "meyu-kun"he whispered"u want me, dont u? thats why u dont leave". she  
  
didnt move. no words came out, nothing happened. he walked up to her. with each step, she had to keep herself not from   
  
breaking down, or running.  
  
finally, he was right infront of her. he went down on his knees, his face level with hers. she did nothing. her heart said   
  
run, but her body wouldnt listen. a tear slid down at the thought of being here like this forever, and she cursed very   
  
quietly. he leaned in, kissed her again. again, it was painful and lustful. but she did nothing. his tounge slipped into her   
  
mouth. she shivered slightly, but did nothing. he pulled away and she could breath again. he started unbuttoning her shirt,   
  
and tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
the door swung open, and in came ria. she gasped. "GET AWAY FROM HER U PERVERT!"she sreamed. he grinned, but didnt move.   
  
ria pulled out her bokken. he laughed. meyu simple watched with wide eyes, parying this worked. not for herself, but to keep   
  
her friend safe. so as she prayed, her friend enfused her bokken with green ki and lunged at him. she hit full force. ria   
  
grabbed meyus arm and they ran. "i think he's too weak to make a portal"ria said. "then yuna-?". "yes, she's fine. kurama   
  
healed her". meyu sighed. "good, ur all ok". "we were only worrying about u, meyu". "arigatou"meyu whispered"im glad i have   
  
my friends here with me or i would surely be in trouble". ria smiled. she always had this fearless face to her. she'd do any-  
  
thing for a friend.   
  
when they got to kurama's house, they all sat down. meyu sat on a couch, very fearful that he would come here and find her.  
  
she still wouldnt let any males near her, so ria and yuna sat next to her. everyone stayed there that night. meyu slept on a   
  
couch, so did botan, ria, and yuna. kurama went upstairs to his bed, hiei was in a tree, and everyone else was on the floor   
  
somewhere. the next morning, she allowed kurama to sit by her.after a big breakfast, she talked, trying to act like she was   
  
okay. but ria and yuna knew she wasnt. they could tell. she sat with them in another room and they told her she would be ok.  
  
she wasnt so sure. "he wont come back!"ria said"did u see how hard i hit him?". "very, very hard"meyu said with a smile.   
  
"thank u both"."any time!"yuna replied. "for a friend, i'd do anything"said ria, with that fearless look of hers. meyu was   
  
assured a little while later that it was safe to go for a walk. everyone made a circle around meyu as they walked. she felt a  
  
little safer. as they wandered onto a street where no one else was, they talked. suddenly something appeared infront of them   
  
and the two in front walked right through before it closed.  
  
Meyu looked around. She gasped. she was back there. in that room. "ria!"she cried"it's..". ria put on that fearless look as  
  
she heard the doorknob turn, while meyu looked horror struck. a cold, eery voice said"i'm gonna make u fearful"in a deadly   
  
whisper. Meyu knew he wasant talking to her, but she still shivered. she grabbed rias arm and ran for the window, but he   
  
walked in. swiftly he was beside them, and had a stron grip on each of them. Ria kept that look that said 'i fear nothing'.   
  
Atikiro grinned evilly at her. Meyu stepped infront of ria, looking at him with more courage than she really had.  
  
Atikiro cocked an eyebrow. Meyu didnt budge. "i'm-i'm not scared of u anymore!"she said. "is that so?"he asked. "h-hai"she   
  
said"now go away!". "i think i wont". he pushed her aside. "why dont u cry and shake with fear like everyone else?"he asked   
  
ria. "because i dont fear anything. thats why i was able to save meyu. i'm not afraid of anything!". "well, i just cant have   
  
that, now can i?"he said more than asked. ria just kept looking fearless, while meyu stared wide-eyed, watching. He leaned   
  
in. meyu knew what was coming. she knew all too well. she hit him upside the head to distract him. "come get me!"she yelled.  
  
'i wont let him hurt ria like he did to me'she thought. he followed the running ningen girl out the door, through the   
  
house. "u cant catch me!"she yelled, hoping to give her friend time to get away. suddenly she came to a dead end. 'shimata'  
  
she thought. He grinned lustfully as he advanced on her. he was very close now, when he felt a stinging hot pain on his   
  
cheek. "why you!!"he growled as she ran. As she passed the bedroom door, she yelled "run ria-chan!"and headed to the front   
  
door. Then she realized he wasnt following her. "kuso!"she yelled, heading top speed to the bedroom.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ria had watched meyu run out the door, but could do nothing. by the time she heard her friends cry to run, she had alreay   
  
desided to stay. Then atikiro appeared in the doorway, advancing on her at an amazing race. she stiffened, but still didnt   
  
allow her fear to show. he looked lustfully at the young ningen girl. he stood inches from her, grinning. atikiro leaned in   
  
and kissed her like he had meyu only a day before. her eyes opened wide, as she tried to keep that fearless look on her face.  
  
it hurt. how could a kiss hurt?! she had always imagined her first kiss to be a passionate one with the one she loved. but   
  
fate seems to have a cruel way of changing the tables. he leaned even more, causing both of them to fall on the bed. her eyes  
  
widened even more. he loved the look of fear in her eyes. even more than when it was in meyu's because ria said she feared   
  
nothing, and here she was wide-eyed and scared. it made him very lustful.  
  
but suddenly he was being hit repeatedly with ki. he got up and turned his gaze to the girl. she dared to attack him? she   
  
would pay. and he knew just how... 


	14. More Surprizes

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 14-More Surprises  
  
Kay-san: Hey all sorry i havent been updating but i couldnt think of anything to have happen. Well, we all know i only own   
  
my OC's so, ya know, dont bug me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ria looked at her friend, who was doing her best to grin and not let the fear show. She smiled at Meyu to give her courage   
  
and say 'thank you'. Atikiro was up now and he was walking toward meyu. About a foot from her he stopped. "So, how should i   
  
teach u not to hit me?"he asked. She didnt answer. "two choices, hurt a loved one or my choice. which do u want?". Still   
  
meyu said nothing. "so u want me to chose, eh? alright then"he grinned wickedly. He looked at her. What should he do? His   
  
face lit up as he had an idea. He left the room through a portal to get something then was back withinn seconds.  
  
He held something in his hand and told meyu to take it. she refused. he lifted up her head so she was looking him in the   
  
eyes. and he looked deep into hers. She fell into his control again and took the pill. Then she snapped out of it. She felt   
  
tired, weak. "shimata"she groaned, slidding to the ground. she sat there as atikiro advance on ria. she glared at him, as   
  
ria sat up quickly. Ria now looked ever so slightly scared. And atikiro, well he(once agaiN)looked just plain scary. He was   
  
within a foot of Ria when he was hit by a bullet of ki. He sunk to the floor, cursing. Both girls looked up to see yusuke and  
  
the gang.  
  
"Kurama-kun!"meyu squealed, attempting to get up. "kuso"she sighed, falling back down. The kitsune walked over and helped   
  
her up. Ria got up quickly to get away from the body of atikiro, who was now almost dead. "arigatou!"she bowed to yusuke. he   
  
just put his hand on his neck and said "it was nothing". "but it was"she insisted. Yuna and Meyu exchanged funny glances and   
  
laughed.Kuwabara, botan, and hiei were all there too.(sorry but kaoru's gone cuz i couldnt think of anything for her to do).   
  
As the group walked out the door, atikiro used his last breath to say "i will get u back"then died.  
  
Meyu sighed. "thank goodness that's over"she said. Ria nodded her agreement, as did yuna who was up in a tree. Meyu had   
  
noticed just now that yuna had similar powers to hiei. She laughed. Everyone walked back to kurama's(well, hiei and yuna   
  
jumped tree to tree there but whatever=P). Everyone went in, even hiei. They ate a dinner of rice and such, then all went to   
  
bed pretty much the same as the other day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it was so short. i'll work on a longer chap as soon as i get a good idea. E-mail me any ideas u have at   
  
kayladwo@comcast.net, ok? arigatou! Ja Ne minna-san! 


	15. oro?

A Simple Wish  
  
Chapter 15-nani desu ka??  
  
kay-san: minna-san! i'm finally writting again! i have had, like, the biggest writers block in the world! but now i finally  
  
got an idea! thankies to yuna for a bit of this!  
  
Kuramie and Kaiaramith: hopefully this is the 'next great chapter' u were looking forward to! and arigatou for reviewing so   
  
much!  
  
yuna: *bows* arigatou for the idea...sorta. i was building off of urs so ya get the point. lol.  
  
WindKit: have u read chapters 13&14? anywayz, thankies so much for the review! i'm glad u like it.  
  
jordan: i'm doing my best to get more up. i just cant get many ideas lately. so much homework and stuff, ya know? jr high   
  
really stinks when it comes to homework.  
  
laura: im finally writting more!! lol.  
  
kenshins_gurl: guess what kenshins_gurl! i just had 2 pure chocolate mini muffins! here comes more sugar-high-ness!!  
  
fox warrior ed: well thats kool. so u can kinda relate.  
  
hieilover8:lookie! i'm continuing! go me! *laughing hysterically* *calms down* um....  
  
krazy4: COOKIES!! *throws cookies to audience* cookies for all!  
  
Dark Koorime0-0: not exactly asap, but yea. i'm finally back into the writting mood!  
  
ShadowCat: nope. but i got more scary stuff planned!  
  
**LATE THAT NIGHT**  
  
the whole gang was sound asleep, and didnt hear atsuko come in. and atsuko was too drunk to notice she left the door open.   
  
no one noticed the shadow creep into the house and into the room where the gang was sleeping. he looked around the room.  
  
'yes, he's here'thought the shadow'and this one appears to be his girl'he noticed yuna near the sleeping koorime. the shadow   
  
slipped his hand over the girl's mouth, picked her up, and slunk back into the shadows.  
  
**THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
meyu slowly opened her eyes. she imediatly remembered where she was, and smiled at the sleeping kitsune. then she looked   
  
around the reast of the room. yusuke, ria, kurama, kuwabara, hiei, meyu-wait, wheres yuna! "yuna-san!"she called, running   
  
around the apartment"yuna-san! yuna-san!"she called as she came back to the room. "nani desu ka?"asked kurama. "yea, what're   
  
u so worried about that u had to wake us up?"wondered yusuke, rubbing his eyes. "yuna-san!"meyu wailed"i cant find her!". by   
  
now, hiei was up and out the door.  
  
**WHERE YUNA IS** yuna's p.o.v.  
  
i opened my eyes slowly. i wonder where hiei is...then i snap my eyes open, this isnt yusuke's apartment! i look around.   
  
"meyu-san?"i whisper"ria-san? anybody?". a figure slinks out of the shadows. "who r u!and where am i?!"i growl. "kataya, ur   
  
in my hideout. and u'll be staying here for a while"says the figure. "thats all very nice, but who are u?!"i say sarcast-  
  
ically. "all in time, ningen, all in time". "domara baka! y am i here?!"i say, getting pissed. "the koorime. hiei. he seems   
  
to fancy u". "oro???"i say, confused. "he broke my eart, and now i'm gonna break his. then he'll have to love me, cuz u'll be  
  
dead". "no way! i know 2 things: u cant break hiei's heart cuz it's, like, stone hard, and 2, u cant kill me". "y not?". "cuz  
  
ur weak and ur a baka"i smirk. "is that so?". suddenly her ki flares up. she's been masking it all this time! kuso!  
  
**WITH HIEI* hiei's p.o.v.  
  
ningens. kuso, can they ever protect themselves? now i have to find her. i keep running, following her ki. there's a pretty   
  
powerful demon really close to her.then i see a run down building in the middle of some old forest. she's in there...  
  
**WITH YUNA** normal p.o.v.  
  
yuna glares at the female demon. just as the demon was about to attack, a wind picks up. a red-headed guy with long pointy   
  
ears floats in-wait, floats?!(come on, u all know who this is!) "'ey th're lassie. looks like u could use s'me 'elp". then a   
  
rush of cold wind passes through, and a voice is heard to yell "Mateki Sandan Shya!". darts of ice fly at kataya, pinning her  
  
to the wall on which there r no shadows. (and please tell me u know who did that...). yuna stares at the two, then realizes   
  
who they r. "j-jin? touya?". "'aye lassie! jin's me name". "and i am touya"said the lue haired guy with green bangs.  
  
**HIEI**  
  
i burst into the building to see a shadow demon pinned by ice against a wall, the ningen talking with 2 demons. two demons?!  
  
*normal p.o.v.*  
  
yuna was the first to notice hiei. "hiei"she said, acnowlaging him. hiei looked at the demons. two males. strong. "'iei!"said  
  
the red-headed one. i glared. "hiei"nods the other demon. "he doesnt rmember u guys!"yuna laughed. "hiei, its touya and jin.   
  
u fought them at the dark tournament". a look of recognition came over his face. then he turned to the female demon. "hiei!"   
  
she said happily. "kataya..."he groaned. he thought she was dead. "let me kill her, hiei"yuna said. hiei looked at the girl.   
  
dont u need some sort of weapon?". before she could answer, he was handing her his kantana. not wanting to pass up the   
  
oprotunity, she walked over to kataya. "now who's killing who?"she laughed. "sayonara kataya. any last words?". "i love u   
  
hiei". yuna rammed the kantana through kataya's stomache. *laughs* "u really think he would save u?".  
  
everyone went back to yusukes. "urameshi!"greeted jin. "yusuke, kurama, kuwabara"noded touya to each one. meyu and ria had   
  
jumped up and were talking to the two demons. "can u show us some of ur moves?"asked meyu. "will u fight me?"asked ria. all   
  
the girls laughed. "i dont think u should fight them ria"said meyu"they're really strong". "and i'm not?"joked ria. "nope!"  
  
meyu and yuna said at the same time. ria punched them both at the same time, but the reaction was expected. meyu spun around  
  
and whacked her friend upside the head, and yuna gave her a light punch in the shoulder. all three burst into laughs, while   
  
the others looked on, some a bit confused. 


End file.
